


Make me yours

by plato_rocks



Series: Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft) [1]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, Little Sisters, No Incest, No Slash, No Tewksbury, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Love, Platonic Soulmates, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks
Summary: "Make me yours. Guide me. Teach me. For him, I am a nuisance. For you…"Enola bonds with her brother Sherlock under the tree. Intimate moments ensue, which are purely platonic and innocent.Continued in the next story in this series, "You are not alone".
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the evolving relationship between Enola and Sherlock in the 2020 film. Especially how Sherlock discovers his sister is so very similar to him and longs to be mentored by him. He quickly grows to care for her, recognizing her as a kindred spirit and ideal soulmate. In this piece I explore how the story could have gone from the point where they talk under the tree. I see Enola and Sherlock as asexual characters, and the intimacy between them is purely platonic and based on fraternal love.

"Would you have cared for my letters?"

The words escape his mouth before he knows it. It's a feeble attempt at self-justification, and they both know it. A guilty pang seizes his insides. He hadn't expected his little sister to have grown into the smart, talented, fiercely independent creature he sees before him. He hadn't realized that he, Sherlock, means so much to her, that his long absence has been so hurtful to her. He hadn't realized how she yearns to be close to him, to learn from him. Of course she would have cared!

Enola drops to the ground, edging close to him and looking straight into his eyes. _She has Mycroft's eyes_ , he thinks, _the very same shade of amber._

" I have kept every clipping of every case of yours I could ever find." she says with determination and reproach in her eyes. Now the guilt possesses him completely.

"That's flattering", he manages to utter. His heart beats faster. She's not just the timid little bare-bottomed toddler with a pretend pine-cone dog anymore. She's his equal in the making, a copy of his own unconventional soul chafing to come into her own in this oppressive world. 

He reaches his hand out to touch her cheek. She gives a mild gasp of surprise, as though she could never have expected the world-renowned detective to display even a tiny gesture of tenderness. "And, yet, it took our mother's disappearance to bring you home," she says.

He cannot stand to see her dejected countenance anymore. He leans in, pressing his lips against hers and caressing her head. "Enola", he breathes, "I'm so sorry." 

Her arms wrap firmly around him, and she gazes hungrily at him, a flicker of delight dancing in her eyes. He joins his lips to hers again, savouring their sweetness and softness, claiming her as his own, as though trying to make up with his fervent kisses for years and years of absence. And Enola is kissing him back with equal fervour...she accepts his apology. 

They nestle in each other's arms under the tree, basking in their pure, newfound, brotherly love, and planning for a brighter future together. Sherlock knows that his sister is just like him, strong and rational and learned beyond her years, unmoved by baser pleasures of the flesh or a need for romantic companionship. _Foolish Mycroft! I must convince him to see some sense and allow this precious sister of ours to have her own way in the world _, thinks Sherlock.__

____

"Sherlock, can I come live with you in London?" asks Enola, running her fingers through her brother's beautiful curls. 

"Hmm, I don't see why not!" he replies with a smile. "I could do with an assistant, you know."

__"And no one will force me to go to boarding school or get married, right?" she asks, laying her head on her brother's chest, feeling safe and secure in his manly arms._ _

"I would like to see them try!" replies her brother, planting a kiss on her forehead as their two hearts beat as one. _She is his, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write this...it's been on my mind since I watched the film. What did you think? Nice to not have Tewksbury popping up for a change, eh? :)
> 
> See the next stories in this series, "You are not alone", "In my care", "Useless boy(s)", and "Our future is up to us" for more Enola-Sherlock bonding (plus Mycroft)!


End file.
